1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a headrest mounted on a seatback of a seat, and more particularly to an adjustable headrest which is mounted on the seatback in such a manner that an inclination angle thereof relative to the seatback is adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional headrest will be described with reference to FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings. The drawing shows the headrest kept turned upside down.
The headrest shown in the drawing comprises a core case 1 in which a known tilting mechanism is installed. The core case 1 is formed at its bottom wall with a pair of slots 2 (only one is shown) through which stays 3 and 3 extending from the tilting mechanism are projected outwardly. The stays 3 and 3 are put in respective holes formed at a top of a seatback (not shown) upon practical use. A pad material 4, such as foamed polyurethane or the like, is molded around the core case 1. The pad material 4 is covered with a separate outer skin member 5. The outer skin member 5 is of a bag-like article whose mouth portion (not shown) is folded by known clips having the pad material 4 installed therein. A finisher 6 made of a plastic is attached to the folded mouth portion of the outer skin member 5 by connecting screws 8 secured to the core case 1. With this finisher 6, the unsightly folded mouth portion is concealed.
However, due to its inherency in construction, the above-mentioned headrest has the following drawbacks.
That is, for allowing the pivotal movement of the stays 3 and 3 relative to the headrest proper, the pad material 4, the outer skin member 5 and the finisher 6 are formed with through openings 7 which are mated with the respective slots 2 of the core case 1. This induces however that the unsightly interior of the headrest proper is viewed from the outside through the openings 7, deteriorating the appearance of the headrest.
Furthermore, the connection of the finisher 6 to the core case 1 by using the connecting screws 8 is difficult or at least troublesome because of presence of the bulky folded mouth portion of the outer skin member 5 therebetween.
Furthermore, upon molding of the urethane material onto the core case 1, it tends to occur that the material enters the core case 1 through the slots 2 and attaches to the tilting mechanism installed in the core case 1. This causes malfunction of the tilting mechanism.